


Gift of a Friend

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Based on Pinky asking what Brain looked for in a friend, Gen, M/M, Post Roadent Trip, Using 90s characterization though cause i'm a bit of a purist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: Letters from the mice that reflect on a poignant question Pinky wanted to know: What do you value in a friend?
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Brain's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Pinky’s question of “What nine characteristics do you look for in a friend and why?” in Roadent Trip. Brain initially skipped it, but…what if he didn’t forget and answered it later?  
> Shout out to plutonis for helping me come up with 9 characteristics for each chapter in this twoshot! 
> 
> “Someone who knows when you’re lost and you’re scared,  
> There through the highs and the lows.  
> Someone to count on, someone who cares,  
> Someone beside you wherever you go.” -Gift of a Friend as sung by Demi Lovato

Dear Pinky,

When we were trapped in the Model B, you posed the following question: what nine characteristics do you look for in a friend and why?

It was most perplexing, and I wanted nothing to do it, yet you confronted me with another difficult topic instead. Perhaps I should’ve expected it. Your cotton-filled mind works in the strangest of ways.

After that incident, I wanted nothing more than to place that embarrassing chat behind me. A momentary lapse of judgment and nothing more, or so I believed. But your first question continued to haunt my ponderings, leaving me with no choice but to place pen to paper and provide the answers you seek.

**Faith**

You trust me even when I cannot possibly trust myself.

**Integrity**

You stand up for your morals and cannot be swayed to the contrary.

**Forgiving**

~~Sometimes I let my faults~~

~~I don’t deserve~~

Thank you.

**Loyalty**

You’re always true.

**Humor**

Your inane brand of random humor is sincere.

**Positivity**

The number of protons must always equal the number of electrons, creating equilibrium.

**Compassionate**

You comfort me when I am vulnerable.

**Selfless**

You always place others before yourself, ~~sometimes to a fault~~.

**Loving**

With all your heart and soul, my friend.

Sincerely,

The Brain

PS: This paper is for our eyes alone, and if you show anyone else, I shall have to hurt you.


	2. Pinky's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there’s no way Pinky would see Brain’s letter and not come up with his own!

Dear Brain,

Hello, haha narf! Your letter made me all blushy and warm inside, Brain! I’m gonna do my best to be all those things you think I am! That’s a promise!

A Pinky promise, even. Cross my heart and hope to poit!

Anyway, I came up with my own list for you. That way if you’re ever feeling scowly or gloomy or blue you can look at this and find your smile, Brain. And your smile is very good at hide and seek. But not to worry! I’ll help you seek for it!

Like cheesecake, for one. Your smile can never say no to a slice of yummy no-bake cheesecake!

**Honest**

I love how you always tell people we’re lab mice on a mission for world domination. How come they think we’re little furry men sometimes and mice at other times anyway? Oh well!

And all your smarty machines do exactly what you say they’ll do! No false advertising here!

**Clever**

I may not understand all your big smart words, but I love when you say them anyway. There’s just a charming wit to them! And you understand all sorts of math and science things too! It’s astounding just how you don’t get numbers and letters mixed up when you mash them together like potatoes and gravy.

**Resourceful**

You can open the cage with your tail or with just about anything, Brain! Oh, and what about the time we had to scare off a cat who kept coming up to our favorite windowsill? You chased it off with nothing but a matchstick and your paperclip-rubberband bow! And with great aim too!

**Brave**

You always rescue me when I’m in trouble. You’re my hero, Brain!

Looking back, I guess coming up with nine things on the fly isn’t easy. I’m pulling a muscle in my head right now while writing this list. There are just so many things I love about you and it’s hard to narrow them down. Anyway, I know talking about your feelings can be tough for you, but you’re trying and I’m glad you are.

**Hardworking**

You put a lot of work into your plans, with the doodles and the doohickeys and all. And once you’ve set your sights on a goal, you do everything in your power to try and get it! Sometimes the work seems a tad boring, at least to me. But you can ponder and write on your blueprints for hours!

**Persistent**

You never give up, Brain. I know it’s hard sometimes, and you scream and shout and hurl things cause you’re so close but it’s just always just out of reach. But you keep going anyway.

And if you wanna set everything aside and rest for a bit, that’s fine too. You’re just taking a break before trying again, that’s all!

**Compassionate**

You want to improve the world so everyone can be happier and kinder and smarter! There’s still a lot of pretty things in the world, like music and Pharfignewton and love, but also bad stuff too. So taking over is like protecting the world from harm!

**Selfless**

Sometimes you come so close to ruling, but you won’t go for it cause it means we won’t be friends anymore, or you want me to be happy, or you want us to stay together. You don’t have to of course, but it makes me really happy to know you care about me.

**Loving**

You pat me on the head, make plans out of silly things I say, take me to Denny’s, share a bed with me, protect me, gobble down my cheesecake, let me ride in the front pocket of your robot, and watch Harry Potter movies with me! 

And when I’m sad, you stay with me until I’m all cried out. Sometimes you don’t know what to say, and you get sad cause you wanna say something but the words get stuck and won’t budge from the lump in your throat. It frustrates both of us, I think.

It’s alright though. You don’t give up, and I’m sure someday you’ll be able to say them.

Love,

Pinky

PS: I love you, Brain!

PPS: We’re running low on graham crackers. Can we stop by the store after the plan tonight?

PPPS: Zort! Out of room on this paper so I wanted to say I love you always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I believe the mice share the compassionate, selfless, and loving characteristics in common. While PInky expresses it outwardly and indiscriminately, Brain is more subtle and careful. 
> 
> Brain’s letter is purposely shorter than Pinky’s to reflect his guarded nature. However, he loves Pinky just as much as Pinky loves him back.


End file.
